


Burning bright at Kīlauea

by kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Aidan as a fire goddess, Genderbend, M/M, Mythology - Hawaii, This is the sunshine and rainbows version of my previous fic, things get smutty towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawai'ian volcano and fire goddess takes an interest in Dean. Dean certainly responds well when she disguises herself as a  man named Aidan.</p><p>(This is a sunshine and rainbows version of Ke ‘ā maila i Kīlauea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning bright at Kīlauea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Universal_Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/gifts), [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts).



> Finally! Completed!
> 
> This story follows the other up until the day on the volcano. Then things take a turn for the sexy.

From the fire pit crater of Halema’uma’u Crater at Kīlauea, the fire goddess Pele pulled herself from the smoldering hole, perching on the rim, gazing towards the university and tourist town of Hilo. Something was down there calling her there.

Dean O’Gorman relaxed on the beach in front of his hotel, under a garish umbrella, taking a break between surfing and snorkeling and generally relaxing and being a tourist. He checked his watch. He still had hours until he needed to shower and dress for his gallery opening later this night. More time to soak up the familiarly unfamiliar tropical sun. Hawai’i had a different quality of tropic from New Zealand. Something about being closer to the equator. The tropical plants everywhere and the beaches full of tourists and college students was certainly familiar, as was the relaxed pace in which time flowed.

Pele dressed as a beautiful Hawaiian girl: taller with brilliant dancing abilities, a deep knowledge of all the chants and traditions, fluent in the language of her people, wise words for other, and an open caring heart. The perfect girl, in Pele’s mind. She ignored the men and women catcalling her as she walked onto the beach, scanning the sea of anonymous faces that paid her as much attention as she gave them.

She found the man that made her burning heart flame a little hotter, and she didn’t care about the tendrils of smoke that escaped her sleek hair.

“Hello,” she stopped in front of Dean and looked down at the shorter man reading a book.

Dean looked up, “uh hi. Can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk or go swimming,” she said, taking the bold course of talking first, as was the goddess’ prerogative. “My name is Lana.”

“Sorry, Lana, I’ve actually got to be going soon,” Dean lied.

The goddess stalked off wordlessly, leaving small pieces of glass where the heat of her anger shocked the sand under her feet. Once in a secluded spot, she disappeared in a wisp of smoke, reappearing in the crater, letting the skin of Lana melt off her.

Clearly, the object of her obsession, of her affection, the shining point that constantly drew her attentions to Hilo, was not interested in the female form she typically wore. So ‘she’ became ‘he;’ an attractive young man, straight hair that threatened to curl at any moment, talented, tall, and strong. Still strong with the knowledge of dance and chants, an excellent fisherman, and politely respectful. Pele may be attracting a man, but there was no reason to give up on her ideals. Dressed in board shorts and an open Hawaiian shirt, Pele affected the name ‘Aidan,’ which she believed would be more attractive to the man.

Dean packed up after Lana left, going back to his hotel room to shower and change before going out to eat. Something about her put him off, he couldn’t quite tell. Perhaps a good think in a long shower would help.

But the shower only served to drive home the point that he didn’t use adequate sunscreen and was slightly burnt. The rough towel made him hiss, and he was thankful he thought to buy some aloe. Just more proof that this tropical was entirely different from his home. Dean dressed in khaki cargo shorts, a white tee, with an open button-down over top, grabbed his keys, and left for the lobby.

He spotted the man sitting in the lobby armchair soon as he stepped out of the elevator. Something about the man felt familiar, but it also felt comfortable. He approached the man in the armchair with a confused look.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Dean asked.

The man looked up at him with dark eyes and hair threatening to curl and smiled, “not really, no, but if you’d like to know me, I was about to go grab a coffee.”

“Mind if I tag along? I was thinking about grabbing a bite. The name is Dean, by the way.”

The man stood up with fluid grace, “Aidan, nice to meet you.”

They left the hotel, making small conversation about their homes, their lives, what brought them to Hilo. Aidan lied and said he was a student at the university. He stopped at the first small coffee shop and held the door for Dean. Aidan got a coffee, but never touched it. Dean got a sandwich on the sweet rolls he was starting to love.

“What’s wrong, Aidan? You keep looking off to the southwest.” Dean asked catching the fifteenth longing look cast in that general direction.

“I feel like I should be getting home soon.”

Indeed Pele felt the pull of her crater, of her home. She longed to melt back into the fires that brought her such comfort, and she desperately wished to rid herself of the skin of Aidan and the feelings that came with it.

“I hear you. Head on home then, thanks for keeping me company,” Dean nodded. “Hey, I have a gallery showing tonight, I’d love to see you there. If not, want to meet again around the same time tomorrow?”

Aidan smiled. Dean’s heart fluttered as his face cracked in half in pure joy. “I would really like that. See you later then.”

Aidan took Dean’s hand and pressed a warm kiss to the back of it. Dean idly rubbed his fingers along the warm spot until Aidan disappeared down the street.

****

Dean hated the opening nights for his galleries. He hated wearing the suit, making polite small talk, and fielding all the questions. He was a photographer, not a public speaker, but nonetheless he had to be there.

A dark-haired man with olive skin and resonant brown eyes flecked subtly with the gold of fire walked into the gallery, glance sweeping through the people and across the photographs recreating the Vietnam War and the desolate looks of the models dressed as soldiers. He spotted Dean and hurried across the room, plucking a glass of white wine from the long table laid with hor d’oeuvres.

“Aidan, glad you could make it,” Dean reached out to shake Aidan’s hair. “I like what you’ve done with your hair.”

Aidan reached up and touched a knot of hair at the crown of his head, as if he needed a reminder.

“Yeah, it’s much easier to take care of like this.” Aidan smiled, reluctant to release the hand of the man who drew him from his volcano to the land of the mortals.

Curse this mortal man. Pele found herself in love with a mortal.

“Have you had a look around?” Dean waved his hand at the framed prints hanging on the walls.

“I saw them when I came in. They’re very good, Dean.” Aidan flashed a blinding smile at Dean.

Dean thought he saw a few tendrils of smoke drift from Aidan’s hair, and the strange red streaks shift and writhe, but he shook it off, telling himself it was an effect of the lighting. Aidan followed a few steps behind the smaller man, pressing warm fingers to Dean’s shoulder as he talked energetically about the inspiration behind each of the photographs and his techniques to capture the emotions perfectly. Aidan was perfectly fine with letting the small creature talk for now. He added small noises of agreement or comments where needed, focusing most of his attention on not taking Dean off to Kīlauea at this moment.

Finally, they reached the last photograph and Dean looked up at Aidan with a smile.

“Very nice gallery,” Aidan leaned and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. Dean flushed pink and looked around self-consciously.

“I have to leave, but how about we climb Kīlauea tomorrow? Have you been to the volcano yet?” Aidan said softly.

“Not yet, I was hoping to do so before moving on to the mainland.”

“Perfect. There is a bus that runs out there, and I’ll meet you in the parking lot, yeah?”

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Aidan said something in Hawaiian and left. Dean checked his watch, wondering when he, too, could escape. Mid-thought, he was assailed by another group of well-dressed people and asked all sorts of questions.

When he finally did get back to the hotel room, all he could think about as he ran his hand over his cock was Aidan and those intriguing eyes.

****

Dean stepped off the bus in the parking lot of the National Park. He paid his fare to get in and stood at the edge of the lot, squinting in the bright sunlight, trying to pick out Aidan from the sea of tourists. He didn’t have his DSLR with him, but he did have a compact with him, just in case he saw something worth shooting.

The entire island was worth shooting. Dean could spend months here and never tire of the scenery.

Aidan trotted up to him, hair up once more, crown of flowers around the top of his head, wearing the same baggy shorts and open shirt Dean saw him in the day before.

“Aloha, Dean!” He greeted with a smile.

Unlike the times in Hilo, here, Aidan seemed to be roiling with energy. Dean liked it. His blood thrummed as Aidan pulled him into an energetic hug.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” Dean said, fishing the camera out of his pocket.

“Hey, do you mind?” Dean flagged down a rather sun burnt woman and handed her the camera. She took the camera and framed Dean and Aidan together, Aidan’s arm draped over Dean’s shoulder.

“Smile,” she said and snapped a few pictures, frowning at the first couple.

“Sorry mister, there must be something wrong with your camera. Your friend there came out looking all weird.” She apologized, handing the camera back.

“Thanks anyway,” Dean said, going to review the pictures. Indeed, for the first two pictures Aidan was not Aidan, he was a figure made of lava and flame.

“The sun must have overloaded the sensor,” the words of a knowledgeable man in denial.

Aidan shifted uncomfortably, taking off towards the path that led to the crater rim.”

“Wait up!” Dean laughed, stowing the camera again and chasing after him.

Halfway up the path, Aidan passed him a lukewarm bottle of water.

“Everything is so warm or hot with you, what gives? Like you’re made of fire or something.” Dean frowned.

Aidan shifted again, “I’m not being entirely truthful with you, Dean.”

“What? You’re going to tell me you’re a fire sprite and I’m caught in some poorly written story?”

“Close. Come with me.”

Aidan grabbed Dean’s wrist and in a flash they were off the path, on the other side of the mountain. Aidan was not Aidan anymore, not completely. Aidan’s hair wreathed with flame and his eyes flickered with the colors of magma.

Dean stared. Open-mouthed and not caring. He closed his mouth with a click and looked around.

“Okay, where the fuck are we and what did you do with Aidan?”

“I am Aidan,” the being in front of Dean shook it’s head and blinked, hair and eyes returning to what they were before.

“Okay,” Dean said slowly, “I’m pretty fucking weirded out here.”

Dean backed up, looking around for anything that would guide him back to the path. His foot slipped on a loose rock and his ankle turned as he fell. He yelped as he fell backwards, throwing his arms out for balance and to catch himself.

Aidan caught his wrist and pulled him up, pulling the smaller man to his chest, holding him tight. Aidan’s body was warm, simmering, his heartbeat strong, matching Dean’s frightened pace. He tried to put weight on his ankle, but hissed, quickly shifting his weight back onto his right foot - the uninjured ankle.

“Fuck. Now how am I going to get down?” Dean hissed, testing his ankle again, but with the same result. He looked down and saw the joint swollen and purple, frowned and looked angrily at Aidan.

“This is your fucking fault!” he stabbed at Aidan. “If you hadn’t somehow made us lose the fucking path, and then go all,” he waved his hands around his head to indicate fire, “at me, then I wouldn’t have tripped and sprained my ankle.”

Dean sat down heavily on the rocky ground, warmed by the latent heat of the volcano.

Aidan kneeled next to Dean, earning himself a wild-eyed glare.

“Trust me, just trust me.” Aidan said, holding his hands out in a placating gesture. “This is going to hurt for a bit, just let me look at your ankle, okay?”

Dean heard something strange in Aidan’s voice, almost a two-tone masculine and feminine voice speaking at once. He cocked his head and listened to Aidan mutter things in Hawaiian as he shuffled on his knees towards Dean. In response, the ground beneath the shorter man warmed significantly, but not to the point of discomfort; the added heat felt good on Dean’s injured ankle.

He hissed as Aidan worked at Dean’s sandal, pulling it carefully free, inspecting the gross purple swelling.

“Dean, can you shift so your head is down slope and lay down flat? I know the grade isn’t steep, but it’ll help the swelling,” Aidan said, still with the strange two-tone sound.

Dean nodded and shuffled around, lying back, taking his eyes off Aidan, staring at the blue sky above. He winced as he felt Aidan’s warm hands on the injured joint and he felt the area becoming warmer. Significantly. He heard Aidan murmuring in Hawaiian, the feminine voice dominating, and as the heat grew, the pain lessened. Aidan’s voice was joined by another, much younger voice. This continued for some time until the voices abruptly ceased.

Dean snapped out of his daze and sat up, looking wide-eyed and confused at Aidan and his non-swollen ankle. There was still pain, but he could flex the joint, and guessed that he could walk short distances without needing to stop.

“I called on my sister, Hi’iaka ka Poli o Pele to help. I provided the warmth, and she healed your ankle. I now owe her big time.” Aidan looked at him shame-faced. His face blended the beauty of Aidan’s and the girl Lana who approached him on the beach.

“Thank you, and thank your sister,” Dean said, still confused and bewildered.

“There’s another way you can thank me,” Aidan moved to sit behind Dean as he rearranged himself to a more comfortable way to sit. While he moved, his appearance settled on the dark-haired man Dean had to admit to himself he found attractive.

Dean settled into Aidan’s chest, “you could explain to me what just happened to start. Then maybe I will thank you.”

“I told you I wasn’t being entirely truthful.” Aidan said softly.

“I got that. Between the smoke and fire and whatever just happened, it’s obvious.” Dean said flatly.

“Well, I am the goddess Pele in disguise,” Aidan nosed Dean’s neck, making him shiver. “The Hawaiian fire goddess,” he added when Dean was silent.

“You just decided you wanted a mortal booty call, is that it? You thought the way to get what you want was to change your appearance to capture my attention?” Dean tried to pull away, Aidan tightened his arm around his chest.

“From the moment you stepped on this Island I felt a pull towards you, a want or a need for you. A strange mortal in my land has caught the interest of the goddess of fire and volcanoes.” Aidan laughed strangely. “Would you acquiesce if I asked?”

Aidan nosed Dean’s neck again, running a warmer than usual tongue across the crook between neck and shoulder. Dean shivered again.

“It’s a little strange to be propositioned by a goddess in disguise, but I can’t lie and say that I haven’t thought you when I was alone.”

“Can I take that as a yes?” Aidan bit down softly on the spot he licked. A stronger shiver wracked Dean’s body.

“Here on the mountain?” Dean asked as Aidan’s fingers worked quickly at the buttons of his shirt.

“We are safe enough from tourists. To any aircraft we already look like rocks, thus is my power so great near my home,” Aidan chuckled softly. “And I wouldn’t dare make love to you on top of such flammable material as a bed.”

Dean’s breath hitched as warm fingers traced over his chest, carding at the tuft of blonde hair beneath the shirt. Involuntarily, his hips twitched.

“So eager. A good tribute,” Aidan observed the movement with amusement.

“I see, I’m not object of desire. Not the greatest fuck in the mortal world, I’m just a tribute.”

“Oh my dear, how wrong you are,” Aidan moved from behind Dean to push him down onto the ground, straddling his hips, bending to kiss Dean, teeth clacking as they tried to find a perfect fit together. Aidan rolled his hips, earning himself a throaty moan from the mortal beneath him.

They kissed until Dean was breathless, breaking apart, and leaning his head against Aidan’s.

“Your lips are like ambrosia,” Dean panted with a small laugh.

“Goddess, remember.” Aidan smirked.

Dean frowned, “While we are together, can you not call yourself a goddess? It’s still strange to me that you are a goddess but you wear a male body.” Dean rolled his hips up against Aidan’s.

“Of course. Is deity better?” Aidan matched the motion, gaining another groan from Dean.

“Better,” Dean cupped Aidan’s face and kissed him again, slotting their lips together, kissing with an air of urgency. Aidan propped himself up on one arm, tracing lazy fingers of his other hand along Dean’s chest, running down towards the hem of his pants, reveling in every little hitch of breath, and moan, and noise that Dean made.

Aidan palmed at Dean’s hardening cock through his shorts, earning small whines and hip thrusts from the man below him. Agile fingers of his free hand made short work of Dean’s shirt, casting the garment aside. Aidan sat back to admire the mortal below him: compact but well-built with a thatch of curly chest hair thinning to a light trail leading down his belly that was padded with a touch of fat, but muscle definition still visible. Aidan felt his own arousal and need growing.

He dropped to between Dean’s legs and mouthed the bulge there. Dean rolled his head back and closed his eyes, moaning almost pornographically at the touch, the added heat of Aidan’s mouth making the sensation more intense.

“Aidan,” Dean whined. “Need you. Want your mouth. Please.”

Aidan laughed softly, unfastening the button and zip on Dean’s shorts, mouthing at the outline of Dean’s cock in his boxer-briefs. Dean groaned again, thrusting up towards the heat of Aidan’s mouth. Aidan’s fingers freed Dean’s cock and Aidan ran a hot tongue up the thick vein, licking and sucking at the frenulum before taking Dean deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he worked around Dean’s cock.

Aidan pulled off with a wet pop.

“So lovely,” he mumbled, nosing softly at the thatch of neatly trimmed curls around the base of Dean’s cock. Dean let out a strangled moan as Aidan’s mouth enveloped him again, one knuckle pressing on his perineum.

“Aidan… Pele, please. I need more,” Dean begged.

Aidan pulled off Dean, crawling up the shorter man’s body to kiss him roughly, leaving one thigh pressed between Dean’s legs.

“Do you want more? Do you want to become the consort to a deity?” Aidan breathed hotly, capturing Dean’s lips once more.

“Fuck. Yes.” Dean moaned at Aidan’s warm hand. “Supplies in my shorts pocket,” Dean colored a little at the admittance.

Aidan looked at him, amused, and rocked back, shucking his own shorts and shoes off before finding Dean’s forgotten shorts, digging the tiny bottle of KY. Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching Aidan’s form move, every little muscle rippling under the olive skin. Aidan’s own cock hung heavy and half-hard as he worked. Long but blunt fingers worked himself back to full strength as he returned to Dean, licking another hot stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock.

Aidan smeared his fingers with the lube, pressing the tip of one to Dean’s ass, looking at him with questioning eyes.

Dean nodded, “please.”

Aidan’s fingertip circled before pushing in slowly, judging Dean’s reactions. Dean chewed his lip and willed himself to relax. The normal coolness of the lube was absent, Aidan’s latent heat warming everything. The extra warmth did help Dean to relax. When his finger sunk the last bit in, Aidan twisted his hand, finger rubbing at Dean’s prostate.

“Fuck, Aidan.”

Aidan grinned and slid a second finger in slowly, waiting for Dean to nod before scissoring his fingers, working his mortal open. A third finger joined, and Dean hissing and biting his lip. Aidan’s free hand gripped Dean’s cock, stroking slowly.

“Just fuck me, Aidan, please. I’m ready.” Dean’s voice cracked.

Aidan withdrew his fingers, slicked up his own cock, and slid slowly into Dean, the tightness and temperature difference making him groan.

Dean reached up and grabbed Aidan’s hair, pulling him down to kiss him roughly, nipping Aidan’s lip and bucking his hips, urging the man to move. Aidan grabbed Dean’s hips as he thrust in, angling for Dean’s prostate. Dean saw stars and devolved to syllabic babbling and he grabbed for Aidan, holding him close.

Aidan’s teeth found Dean’s shoulder, biting the soft flesh and sucking a purple mark, a swipe of his tongue tinged it with flames that danced harmlessly across it. Dean noticed it then, the molten flames that danced across Aidan’s skin as his head dropped to Dean’s shoulder, panting. Dean was too far gone to say anything but mumble something that tried to be “fire.”

Aidan took Dean’s cock in hand, thumbing the slit, smearing the pre-come down the shaft as he pumped in time with his hips.

“Cl…close, Aidan.” Dean mumbled, lips pressed to the salty skin of Aidan’s shoulder.

Aidan hummed in Dean’s ear, placing a kiss just below it, tightening his grip, thrusts becoming erratic.

Dean came with a shout, painting his chest with sticky, salty ropes.

The mountain beneath them rumbled deeply and Aidan came, clutching Dean close, the flames flaring across his back, tracing the marks Dean left with his blunt nails. Dean felt the warmth spread up his lower back through his spine, wrapping to envelope his arms and spread through his legs, leaving nothing but a heavy feeling of exhaustion, warmth, and calm. His eyes drifted shut and he reveled in the sensation.

He didn’t even notice when Aidan pulled out and settled next to him, the deep reds and golds of magma pulsing just below his skin.

“Now I see why you can’t be anywhere flammable,” Dean managed, wrapping an arm around Aidan’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Aidan chuckled, “yes. Fire deities don’t play well with things that are flammable when we are in the heat of passion.”

“There’s a pun there, I should be rolling my eyes at it, but I’m too happy to give a fuck.”

Aidan patted Dean’s chest and buried his face into Dean’s shoulder.

“I would like to do this again,” Aidan said after a long moment of silence.

Dean cracked an eye and looked at the dark haired man next to him.

“I should feel honored?”

“Definitely. Will you visit Hawai’i again?”

“I think I might be able to swing that. I will be in Hilo for another few days until the gallery moves, you know. Think we can work something out?”

Aidan propped himself up and leaned over Dean, “definitely.”

Dean brushed the hair out of his face and kissed Aidan.

“Come on, get dressed, I’ll take you home.” Aidan stood up, walking towards the crater. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean watched the figure retreat, molted lumps dripping from his body until only a wisp of smoke remained, which quickly blew away in the breeze. Dean hunted down his shorts and shirt, carefully redressing, and tested his weight on his ankle. The joint didn’t hurt, and the angry swelling was gone. He sat on the mountainside, enjoying the breeze, body still cooling, waiting for the goddess to return.

Pele did return, dressed in a wrap skirt, breasts bared, pert and swaying slightly with every step. Garlands of leaves adorned her wrists and head, with several heavy leis hanging around her neck, delicately hiding the dark areolas and nipples. Her body was feminine and beautiful, but her face was still Aidan’s.

“That is really,” Dean said, scrubbing at the back of his head. “Disorienting still. I honestly prefer the Aidan look.”

Pele grinned and took Dean’s hand. In a flash of fading fire, they were in his room, and Aidan stood before him once more.

“Better?”

Dean grinned and nodded, “much better.”

Aidan grinned and set two figures on Dean’s nightstand then walked to the large window overlooking the beach. Dean went to examine the figures: a bird with a curved beak and an unfurling hibiscus flower, each gently glowing with a life of their own, crafted from living magma, shimmering with glassy obsidian and tiny flecks of diamond.

“What are these?” Dean asked.

“Gifts from the goddess. You would be wise to accept them,” Aidan’s voice had a note of threat to it before being swept away. “An ‘I’iwi and a hibiscus, so that you remember me.” Aidan was next to Dean when he looked over again, making the shorter man jump. He smiled when Aidan dropped a lei around his neck and kissed his cheek, disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving the faint smell of sulfur in the air. The bird in his hand opened its beak and began to sing an exotic, melodic, and beautiful song that worked to lull Dean into a drowsy state. The flower in his hands filled his body with the sated warmth he felt on the mountain. He set the figures on the nightstand and stripped to his boxers, dropping to the mattress and pillows. The bird crept onto his outstretched hand, looked at him and continued to sing.

He found the flower in his other hand, keeping him comfortably warm as he drifted off.

****

Dean saw Aidan every day for the rest of his stay in Hawai’i. Every night the bird sang with renewed vigor, glowing brighter than before. Dean could safely say he was enchanted by the man with fire in his hair and magma beneath his skin, and was all too sorry to leave with his gallery, and to the mainland to continue the tour, giving talks, meeting people, shaking hands, and signing autographs.

Always his mind drifted back to the man burning bright above him on the slopes of Kīlauea.

When he finally returned home to Auckland, the figures, growing steadily fainter as time passed, found their home on his bedside stand. Always the ‘I’iwi sang and the hibiscus kept him warm, but he found they grew fainter and glassier every day.

Except some nights, they would flare with renewed vigor, and not just the nights Dean would remember Aidan, and never peak quite as high as he did the first time on the mountain.

He took jobs with travelogues and magazines, went the length and breadth of the world, but was never offered and assignment in Hawai’i, much to Dean’s dismay.

Aidan sat on the rim of Rangitoto, watching the lights of the entirely strange tropical island so far from the equator, knowing that Dean was in the nest of electric lights and traffic noise. He wanted to reach out and touch the man he missed so badly, the man sleeping under the watchful eye of his gifts.

But how was Dean to know that his goddess waited for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. I know there were a few people waiting for this version!
> 
> (delayed because real life and my lack of confidence in writing smut)
> 
> I had a lot of fun playing with turning one of the guys into a mythological being. Any other pairings or suggestions?


End file.
